Typically loading docks include a raised dock for the loading and unloading of materials which often come in large quantities and are carried by wooden pallets. Most docks have doorways with overhead doors that provide access to a garage or similar type of building. These overhead doors are similar to garage doors found in most domestic homes and may be operated manually or automatically.
In many cases, a dock leveler is mounted in a pit in the loading dock in front of the doorway and operation of the dock leveler will serve to bridge the gap between the loading dock and a truck parked in front of the dock so that personnel and material handling equipment, such as a forklift truck, can conveniently move between the loading dock and the truck bed.
During a loading operation the truck body will enclose the open doorway in the dock. Often when a loading dock operation is not taking place, it is desired to maintain the overhead door in an open position to provide increased ventilation or light in the building or to vent smoke, fumes or odors from the building.
While there are typically a pair of posts mounted on opposite sides of the doorway to provide a barricade that will protect a forklift truck from damaging the wall or door track at one or both sides of the door, there is a possibility that a forklift truck maneuvering on the dock may accidentally back through the open doorway and fall off the loading dock to the driveway, thus causing possible injury to personnel and/or damage to equipment.
Attempts to prevent such damage have heretofore included the use of a second door mounted inside of the outer door and constructed of metal mesh to allow the passage of light and air. However, such additional security doors have required use of an additional overhead track system and prohibit passage of materials and people.
Other attempts have including placing barriers in front of the doorway. However, such barriers must typically be moved by an operator and then must be stored in an non-traffic area.
Thus, there is a need in the field for a loading dock guard assembly which is readily installed on pre-existing doors and does not require additional tracks, motors or separate operation from the overhead door.
In addition, there is a need for a loading dock guard assembly which allows passage of people or things, such as packages, while preventing passage of vehicles.
Also, there is a need for a loading dock guard assembly which may be moved into and out of blocking position by an overhead door, and be disconnected from such door to remain in blocking position while the door is open or closed.
A guard assembly for use with overhead doors platforms which addresses the problems of known devices would be an important advance in the art.